Dark Thunder Berukyurosu
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} Dark Thunder Berukyurosu is a Deviant of Berukyurosu, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation A Berukyurosu that is between the Thunder Element and the rare Dark Thunder Element. Story Behind Its Secondary Name For many years, it was known that a small number of Berukyurosu eventually become Doragyurosu. However, there were also reports of Berukyurosu that had not completely changed into Doragyurosu. Rather than turning into Doragyurosu, they were somewhere between both the Thunder Element and Dragon Element, allowing them to use both but in separate forms. From this, these Berukyurosu are known as Dark Thunder Berukyurosu. Aesthetic Differences Yellow hairs have red and blue colors mixed together, aura of lightning around body, olive green wings, spikes are bright crimson tipped, long blue horn, blue eyes, olive green feet, and deeper roar. Attacks and Moves Dark Thunder Berukyurosu shares the same attacks as Berukyurosu. It also has three different types, like Berukyurosu, that specialize in countering certain weapons used. Level 1 - 5 Three Modes': Like Molten Tigrex, Dark Thunder Berukyurosu has three different modes: Normal, Rage, and Dark Thunder Mode. Normal Mode My Target!: Dark Thunder Berukyurosu will look at one hunter with an intense stare before the eye icon next to the hunter's name will turn red and it will just target that one hunter it was looking at. The music will stop for the hunter's it wasn't staring at and it will constantly attack one hunter for up to thirty seconds. Electrical KO: If it is knocked out by a impact weapon, its lightning aura will become unstable and randomly shock three parts of its body without much warning while it is vulnerable to attacks. These parts can be its head, legs, tail, back, tentacles, and wings. This counter can cause Thunderblight. Salty Substance: Now when Dark Thunder Berukyurosu performs any attacks with its tentacles, it'll leave behind a salty substance that dehydrates quite easily. This means that some of its attacks can't just cause Paralysis or Thunderblight but also Salty. Rage Mode Rajang Beam: Dark Thunder Berukyurosu will growl into the air and quickly fly around to a hunter's blind spot before breathing a powerful electrical beam, similar to Rajang's beam. This beam is powerful enough to take away a majority of a hunter's health, leaving hunter's at near death. This attack can cause Thunderblight. Sandwich!: While flying, it will drag its tentacles on the ground, pulling out giant rocks, before slapping the ends of them together to smash the hunters into a Rock Sandwich. After smashing the rocks together, Dark Thunder Berukyurosu will jump on the rocks and smash them with its weight to deal more damage. Double Ground Pound: It will fly up into the air, targeting one hunter, before diving down and slamming the ground with immense force and lightning. After the first pound, it will quickly jump up and perform another Ground Pound with little to no warning. This attack can cause Thunderblight and Paralysis. Lightning Shock: It will fly backwards and fire an electrical projectile, similar to Astalos's, as it is in the air. This projectile is larger than Astalos's attack and causes Thunderblight. Tentacle Smash: Dark Thunder Berukyurosu will attempt to catch a hunter with its tentacle as it flies. If it hits a hunter, it'll throw the hunter into the air and quickly bite the hunter with an electrical bite that can Paralysis. This attack can Thunderblight, Paralysis, and Salty. Dark Thunder Mode Awakening: Like Phantom Doragyurosu, Dark Thunder Berukyurosu will fall to the ground as if it died. After a few seconds, reddish lightning will surround its body and engulf it in dark energy. This energy will change Dark Thunder Berukyurosu's appearance to a crimson clad tone. As it appearance changes, it reawakens before it'll roar and begin to dance in the air, performing its Dance of the Doragyurasu. If hunters are near it as it awakens, Dark Thunder Berukyurosu will actually cause Dragonblight. Dragon For All: Now all of its previous attacks can cause Dragonblight instead of Thunderblight. Attacks of Doragyurosu: Though Dark Thunder Berukyurosu will mostly still use Berukyurosu's attacks, it will gain some of attacks exclusive to only Doragyurosu. Dance of the Doragyurasu: Dark Thunder Berukyurosu dances into the air and flies in a circle as its tentacles drag, making a sphere of energy form around a set area. When the sphere is made, the sphere will turn into a geyser of dragon before Dark Thunder Berukyurosu jumps into it. Once it jumps into the geyser, Dark Thunder Berukyurosu will fly around and dance in it, making the geyser spill bits of dragon out as it does this. After dancing in it for a few seconds, Dark Thunder Berukyurosu flies out the geyser and attempts to ground pound a random hunter. Dragon Pedals: Like Dreadqueen Rathian, Dark Thunder Berukyurosu will lift up its tail and swing it like a brush across the ground. This leaves behind small geysers of dragon on the ground for dealing chip damage to hunters. This attack can cause Dragonblight. Explosive Dragon Tail: Like Dreadqueen Rathian, it will fly backwards before flying at a hunter and swing its tail at a hunter. Unlike Dreadqueen Rathian, Dark Thunder Berukyurosu's tail causes a giant explosion that can easily catch a hunter off guard. This attack causes Dragonblight. Uppercut: It fake taunts the hunters, as if it was leaving itself open for attacks though is waiting to counter one hunter. If a hunter hits as it does this taunt, they will bounce off it and Dark Thunder Berukyurosu will quickly jump in the direction of the attack. After jumping, it bites the hunter into the air and spins into the air, leaving behind salty substances on the ground, before landing. This attack can cause Dragonblight and Salty. Level 6 - 10 At these higher levels and beyond, some of Dark Thunder Berukyurosu's attacks change in some way. It can now turn twice while performing the Rajang Beam, meaning it can potentially target more than one hunter at a time with this one attack. Now all of its bite-based attacks can potentially cause Salty. Its Lightning Shock will split in two midway through flight, making it harder for hunters to evade the attack. Normal Mode Adept Evasion: If a hunter tries hitting Dark Thunder Berukyurosu while it is turning around, it will quickly fly pass them and land behind them, preparing to do a random attack. Death Spiral: It will breath a vortex of lightning at hunters in front of it, acting as a hazard for nearby hunters, lasting for six seconds. If hunters walk into this attack, they'll be paralyzed as the lightning quickly decrease their health. This attack causes Thunderblight and Paralysis. Rage Mode Now Dance!: Dark Thunder Berukyurosu puts its tentacles on the ground, as it claws grip the ground, crouching before unleashing a giant shock wave of lightning. This shock wave flies in a straight path around it, leaving hunters out to evade the attack. Dark Thunder Mode From Dark Thunder To Thunder: At this level, its attacks will randomly change element. One minute it'll be using the Dragon Element, the next minute it is using the Thunder Element. Dragon Blitz: Spreads its wings with sparkles of dragon/lightning shining around it before a barrage of thousands of shocks are sent flying at the foe. This attack deals multiple hits at once, however, doesn't kill instantly. If a hunter blocks the attack, they'll even still be hit from behind. So it is highly recommended for them to avoid or else they maybe left to die. This attack can cause Dragonblight or Thunderblight. Blitz Laser: Like HC Berukyurosu, Dark Thunder Berukyurosu will fly into the air and a thin red light comes out of its mouth aiming down below, followed by a beam wider than the monster itself. It moves horizontally attempting to kill its target. After the beam, it will perform its Ground Pound to instantly kill a hunter. This attack can cause either Dragonblight or Thunderblight. Level G1 - G5 Normal Mode Lightning Whip Explosions: Dark Thunder Berukyurosu will insert its tentacles into the ground and cause a large AoE attack around it, which stuns the hunters multiple times. After the attack, it'll smash down on the ground before roaring into the air. This attack causes Thunderblight and Paralysis. Rage Mode Dancing Thunder: Dark Thunder Berukyurosu will start to stomp on the ground before large spheres of lightning begin to dance around it. These spheres will stand in the area for a few seconds, but will instantly explode if a hunter gets too close to them. This attack can cause Thunderblight or Dragonblight. Dark Thunder Mode Spinning Blitz Laser: Much like Zenaserisu, Dark Thunder Berukyurosu will spin into the air as it breath a powerful down on the ground. This attack can cause Thunderblight or Dragonblight. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire +10 *Water -100 *Ice -100 *Thunder +70 *Dragon +40 Skills: Dark Thunder Soul, Wellness, and Focus. Gunner Set *Fire +15 *Water -95 *Ice -95 *Thunder +75 *Dragon +45 Skills: Dark Thunder Soul, Wellness, and Focus. Notes *The idea for this monster came from Molten Tigrex and Chaotic Gore Magala. *'Dark Thunder Soul' grants hunters these three skills: Element Exploit, Pressure (Large), and Thunder Res +30. In G-rank, True Dark Thunder Soul grants hunters one additional skill: Key Plan. **'Element Exploit': When a monster takes 20 or more elemental damage to a spot, elemental damage will be increased. **'Pressure (Large)': Monster Bounty randomly increases by 30, 50, 75, 100 or 150%. **'Key Plan': Allows you to continue dashing even when out of stamina. *Dark Thunder Berukyurosu is considered to be quite a hard Deviant to kill. *It is highly recommended to not try to mount this monster. This is due to its Rage Mode and Dark Thunder Mode slowly decreasing a hunter's health while they sit on the monster. *BannedLagiacrus made this monster due to an idea he had about how Berukyurosu turns into Doragyurosu. *Dark Thunder Berukyurosu's appearance is a mixture of Berukyurosu and Doragyurosu. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Salty Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus